The VOCALOID Diaries
by Akuma Rin
Summary: Canceled
1. KAITO

Dear Diary,

Rin keeps trying to roll me over with the Roda Roller! She's so mean to me! And and and and Miku tried to hit me with a leek and then Meiko tried to hit me with a bottle while calling me BaKaito! I hate women! But that doesn't mean I like Len, he's way to uke! But then again if I were with Gakupo I'd never be able to be seme! Grrr Why am I even writing this!?

Oh Diary, you're my only friend, will you let me be seme? No, what! You're just a diary you don't get to choose this kind of thing! Wait I was just kidding, don't leave! Oh wait…you don't have legs, do you?

Anyways today was horrible! Meiko was mad at me today, really, really mad! I can sorta understand why though, because yesterday I was running like two hours late for our date and so she thought I stood her up and she left. Then when I got home she slapped me, but then Gakupo told her to stop and then Gakupo and Luka started fighting because Luka said I deserved it and then Gakupo got all depressed because Luka was mad at him! I think he might have even cried.

And you could tell Luka felt kinda bad about it, but it wasn't like she was gonna apologize so she just ate some tuna and felt better!

But then Meiko started to cry so Haku tried to cheer her up by bringing sake, but then Meiko just got mad and started to beat me up again! But I guess Rin was in a good mood because she told Meiko she'd take care of me. I thought she was going to give me ice cream or something, but instead she told me she wanted to go outside and play with me! I was really happy 'cause Rin never wants to play with me, but then as soon as we got outside she ran me over with the roda roller and Meiko beat me up some more!

I hate my life

With love,

Kaito Shion

P.S. I want AISU!!!


	2. Gakupo

Dear Diary,

I'm so depressed! I hate when Luka's mad at me! God, it's all Kaito's fault! If I just wouldn't have tried to stick up from him then Luka wouldn't have tried to defend Meiko and we wouldn't be in this whole mess!

Then on top of that Luka yelled at me again because I accidentally slashed a cherry tree in the yard when I was practicing with my kantana. She loves nature, so I guess I really shouldn't be so mad about that…But still!

But I love her so much, I just can't stay mad at her!

Anyways Kaito is such an idiot though! Can't he see just how much Meiko likes him, and people say I'm oblivious! But then again everyone says that Luka…Never mind it's probably a lie. Or is it? Oh well it's not like she'll ever tell me.

Well I'm off to confess my undying love for Luka...again.

Wish me luck,

Gakupo

P.S. If she won't go out with me I think I'll go sulk in my emo corner…again..


	3. MEIKO

Dear Diary,

God Kaito is so stupid! I can't believe he stood me up! And then he had the nerve to lie about it! God I want to kill him! But Luka said it's probably not a good idea because I'll end up in prison…But then how come Rin always gets away with it!?

Ugh and now everyone in the house is fighting! Gakupo and Luka, Miku and me, Kaito and me, me and Gakupo and I think even the twins! My God if Kaito would have just shown up we wouldn't be in this whole damn mess! Stupid ice cream freak!

But I can't be mad at him….I love him…But I still want to beat him with a sake bottle! Geez our family's messed up! Sometimes I wonder if Luka and I are the only sane ones.

But then again Luka and I are pretty crazy and well don't even get me started on Gakupo! He walks around in a loin clothe to try and impress Luka who usually just slaps him, tells him to put some clothes on and then walks off.

But Kaito's no better then Gakupo…

Well I'm off to defrost the freezer!

MEIKO


	4. Luka

Dear Diary,

Gakupo keeps trying to apologize to me…It's getting annoying so maybe I should just forgive him, but I can't! I mean how could he even try to stand up for KAITO after what he did to MEIKO! He's such a jerk! I mean if I were going out with Gakupo (which I'm not, I never will!) and he stood me up then hell yeah I'd kick his ass! But I don't think he'd do that to me…Oh God it's starting again!

I think I might actually be crushing on Gakupo! This sucks! Is my face red? Oh wait, you don't have eyes do you? Crap. I'll have to ask MEIKO then. If Gakupo sees me I'll just tell him it's a fever, but he'd probably spaz out and put me on bed rest….So I'll just tell him it's from eating tuna…

Well I'm off to go talk to MEIKO,

Luka


End file.
